


hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, New Year’s Day, New Year’s Eve, Taylor Swift - Freeform, a little late but shhh, barlyle - Freeform, just a little drabble, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: Phillip reflects over how much his life has changed in a year.





	hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late, but shhh 👀 prompt was inspired by New Year’s Day by Taylor Swift, which is also where I got the lyric for the title from

One year ago, Phillip Carlyle was a struggling playwright.

Now, he’d — mostly — hung up his hat in playwriting to run away with a beautifully foolish man’s circus.

One year ago, Phillip Carlyle lived under his parents’ roof, a grown man who still shook with fear at the sight of his father’s cane.

Now, he lived with a beautifully foolish man who loved him, who spent every night kissing his scars before bed, who would spend his last breath reminding Phillip of how beautiful he was.

One year ago, Phillip Carlyle was an alcoholic who was often found blackout drunk at the local bars.

Now, he was recovering. He wasn’t there yet, but a beautifully foolish man reminded him of how strong he was. At night, they slept safe and warm under shared covers.

One year ago, Phillip Carlyle blindly trudged through his days, often silently wondering when the sweet release of death would take him away from a life that wasn’t worth living.

Now, he looked forward to every new morning with a beautifully foolish man by his side.

One year ago, Phillip Carlyle was a shell who never would have believed that a beautifully foolish man would be the one to sweep him off his feet.

Now, for the first time in his thirty years, he _lived_.

One year ago, he had nobody.

Now, he had Phineas.

As the clock ticked over from 11:59 to midnight, Phillip smiled against Phineas’s lips as they kissed. He twined their fingers together and squeezed the beautifully foolish man’s hand tight, hoping that he would never have to let go.

“Happy New Year’s, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cutesy little thing, comment if you wanna :)


End file.
